Would you like a hamburger with that?
by Love Haru Fanclub
Summary: meant to be stupid. Haru has to get some money while in America... and works at McDonalds. Based on true stupidity of people from real fast food restrautants.


Haru went to America for an entire summer. Then, out of the blue, he went bankrupt and had to find a way to get some money. Hatsuharu thought he would look around for a job. He found on at a fast food restaurant called 'McDonalds.' He was unaware of the consequences however.

This was Haru's first day as an employee at McDonald's. The manager explained everything to him. The cow thought this should be easy... how wrong he was.

The first customer came at eleven. It was a middle aged man and overweight. He seemed dirty and very rude. Of course, he came up to Haru.

"I'll have... a number five, number three, number eleven, number six and a large drink with that."

Haru looked at the man. Whoa, how can somebody eat this much? Thank god, Linda came to the rescue.

'No fair. Why does she get to wear a cooler uniform and doesn't have to wear a retarded hat?' Haru thought to himself, but then spoke up to Linda.

"Hey, um, what's a number eleven?" Haru questioned.

"Sorry! Can't help you! I'm on break! Be good!" Linda rushed out of the building. Haru sighed. He should of expected it from a nineteen year old manager. So, he decided to ask the customer what he wanted.

"What's a number eleven?" Hatsuharu inquired the man on the other side of the counter.

"A double cheeseburger." The man made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. Hatsuharu was still confused. He never heard of those things.

"Which is...?"

The obese man replied, "A hamburger with cheese."

"..."

"A hamburger! You know, beef! Cow! Whatever the hell you call it!" The man was going a bit berserk now. Wait...did he just say cow?

"You're eating a cow..."

"Yes! I'm eating a cow!" The man spat out. "Get it through your head already!" Unexpectedly, Haru lift the man by his collar a foot from the ground.

"You fucking murderer!" Black Haru threw him to the tile floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" The man didn't give Hatsuharu a chance to answer before going out the door.

Ten minutes has gone by and an old lady came in. Haru took a glimpse at her. She seemed like a nice, understanding woman.

"I would like..." Pause. "I would like a premium salad. No wait. Yes, I want a premium... or should I have...no, premium salad would be just fine. What kind of drinks do you have?"

"Coke products."

"Do you have diet Pepsi?"

"COKE products."

"Pepsi?"

"COKE!"

"Diet Pepsi?"

"GODAMMIT WOMAN! DO YOU SEE A DIET PEPSI THERE?" Haru pointed at the drink stand.

"Pep.." The woman started but Haru grabbed a tray and hit her over the head. He jumped over the counter and started banging the woman enough so that she was knocked out. Then kicking her to the back of the room, he kept hitting her screaming insanely, 'HAVE YOUR PEPSI IN HELL!' The woman bleed to death.

Next was a younger woman with her daughter.

"I WANT A HAPPY MEAL! I WANT A HAPPY MEAL! I WANT A HAPPY MEAL!" The young child kept shrieking.

'Just ignore it...' Haru thought to himself.

The woman ordered her daughter chicken nuggets with a happy meal.

"Here or to go?" Haru questioned. This question was getting pretty lame, having to say it over and over.

"Here," was the woman's simple answer. However, she didn't stick with it. Once Hatsuharu got all the food on the tray, the lady asked for it to be put in a bag. Haru did as he was told, only he put the food in upside down and just glared at the woman. She stared wide-eyed back at him then 'hmph' and went to the table.

One minute later, the little kid came up. She demanded another happy meal. Haru refused. The girl kept screaming and yelling. Her temper got out of control and she fell onto the floor, throwing a tantrum.

"Please, sir, just give her another toy." The mother tried calming down her bratty child. It didn't seem to work. Haru ignored the comment and started yelling for them to get out.

"I'm never coming here again!" The woman yelled over her shoulder.

"GOOD!"

Hatsuharu turned back to White Haru a few minutes after that. He looked quite bored sitting at a booth, alone. 'Where is everyone?' kept roaming through his mind. Then, without warning...

"Haru...please tell me that this old lady is sleeping in ketchup...." Linda stared at the old woman's carcass.

Haru spent 3 months in jail. He had to work at Arby's to get the money back, a similar situation happened. Finally, he got the money and went home.. hoping never to have to work again

...That was a weird story....


End file.
